


【The Matrix】Three Matrix agents punish a naughty hacker(pwp,rape,4p)

by pdddyxl



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 瞎写，甚至没有重新看电影。本来想和亲友随便说说脑洞，结果写完了。没什么重口的，非常清新的4P轮奸。失禁有，有安装监视器的内容，不过和电影里的安装方法也没什么特别大的区别。(大概)
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith
Kudos: 29





	【The Matrix】Three Matrix agents punish a naughty hacker(pwp,rape,4p)

尼奥被那几位穿着黑色西装的男人摁在了桌子上，他甚至没来得及怎么反抗，其中的两个人便训练有素地压住了他的手臂和挣扎中的双腿。男人们的力道大得可怕，虽然不足以伤害尼奥但是却也不会让他轻易挣脱。尼奥试图反抗——他的确尝试了，但这似乎不是他现有的力量，至少不是他作为人类的力量所能抵抗得了的。男人们都有着过于可怕的体能和身体控制能力，他们沉默地将尼奥摁倒在桌上、扯开他衣服的行为，让尼奥觉得自己更像是被压在案板上等待处理的食材，而并非人类。

尼奥被迫仰躺着，他看到有个男人走到了他的面前。虽然尼奥的视线因为他现在的姿势而倒置，可是他还是很清楚地看到了那个男人，那个穿着黑色西装面无表情的男人，他粗暴地扯起了尼奥的黑发，像在对待什么不值得珍惜的性爱娃娃一般，强迫尼奥的脸贴近他的胯部。

尼奥感觉到薄薄的西路布料下勃发的阴茎，他的鼻腔里满是那种令他抗拒的男性气味。那根大家伙仅隔一层布料地磨蹭着尼奥的脸颊，尼奥挣扎着想要起身避开，却又被另外两个男人强行压回了原处。尼奥感觉到自己的脊背发冷，这并不是单单是因为他的后背紧贴着金属制作的冷硬桌面，更是因为他意识到了接下来在自己身上将要发生什么事情。

男人在尼奥感到呼吸困难之前便好心地放开了他，仿佛只是让他和接下来会操进他嘴里的大家伙熟悉一下打个招呼似的随意。尼奥看到那个男人在放开他之后很快便解开了西裤裤链，掏出自己巨大的勃起在尼奥漂亮的脸蛋上拍了两下，而后便扶住底端将头部对准了他紧闭的唇。

阴茎顶端溢出的腥咸液体涂抹在尼奥的嘴唇之间，把尼奥柔软的唇弄得看上去湿漉漉的一片水光。尼奥抗拒地尝试扭头避开男人的阴茎，却被另外两个男人用力掐住了喉咙。最开始还是可以接受的力道，但很快随着尼奥的抗拒与不配合，掐在他喉咙处的手指也开始逐渐缩紧。尼奥感觉到疼痛且无法呼吸，视线边沿泛起了模糊的黑框。他在意识模糊之间无意识地微微张开嘴唇，巨大的阴茎便这样直直地抵进来操到了他的喉咙深处。

刚刚恢复呼吸的尼奥还没搞清楚究竟发生了什么，便被那根巨大腥咸的阴茎操得想要呕吐。尼奥的口腔温暖湿润而又柔软，男人在操进去之后很快便律动了起来，他就像在使用性爱玩具似的操着尼奥的嘴，浅浅地抽出而后很快又深深地撞回去，完全不顾尼奥被唾液和前液呛到，又或者被阴茎头部顶到想要呕吐这种小事。尼奥的鼻尖反复埋入男人的睾丸之间，脸颊不断贴近男人毛发浓密气味浓重的私处。仰躺的姿势让尼奥没办法躲开这些，男性下体腥臊难闻的气味让他想要呕吐，而喉咙缩紧挤压顶在他口腔内的阴茎，换来的却是更多粗暴而又蛮不讲理的抽送操弄。

如果有人看到的话，尼奥的脸颊此刻被他的泪水和来不及吞咽的唾液弄得一塌糊涂，真的是可怜极了，糟糕而又漂亮，简直是在勾引别人把他弄坏弄碎。尼奥因为嘴巴里巨大的阴茎而无法控制地小声呜咽，就在他以为这已经是全部的时候，他又十分惊恐地感受到原本压制着他的两个男人分开了他的双腿，将他原本穿着的西裤扯了下来。尼奥有些恐惧地挣扎着试图说些什么，却因为塞在他嘴里的那根阴茎，而只能发出些许可怜的哽咽。这些绝望而又柔软的呻吟并没有给他带来任何帮助，反而让他听起来像是个欠操的婊子。

男人们并没有费多少力气在润滑这件事上，尼奥得到的只有些许唾液和两根手指，他可以感觉到他在身后的那人用力揉捏了几下他的臀部，随后便将他的臀瓣分开把手指操了进来。尼奥因为异物进入体内的疼痛和不适本能地颤抖着尝试躲避，却被另一个男人直接摁住胯部钉在了桌面上。尼奥被迫仰躺着，还有一根阴茎深深地操进他的喉咙里，此刻他根本看不到自己的下身究竟是怎样的。尼奥只感觉男人的手指在他的穴内粗鲁地搅动，在他每每尝试着想要避开的时候惩罚般地用力拍打他的臀部。清晰而又令人羞耻的拍打声在室内回荡，泛红发热的指印明晃晃地印在尼奥浑圆柔软的屁股上，这让原本淫荡的轮奸看起来更加糟糕了。

巨大的性器几乎在手指抽出的瞬间，便很快抵了进来，力道之大甚至把尼奥的身子撞得向前稍稍挪动了几分。口中的阴茎随之不可避免地操进了喉咙更深处，尼奥感觉自己的喉管被干得生疼、而他的肚子也鼓胀且不适。男人的阴茎实在是太过粗大灼热，而又在他体内楔得太深了，这甚至让尼奥产生了一种自己的胃部正在被残忍挤压的错觉。身后的男人在尼奥还未适应的时候便自顾自地动了起来，浅浅地抽出却又深深地撞入，像是要顶坏尼奥的内脏似的使用着他甜蜜的小穴。尼奥的身子实在是太过紧绷了，以至于他濡湿柔软的肠肉层层叠叠吸的很紧，换了谁，都绝对不会想把自己从一张那么紧致会吸的小嘴里抽出来。

尼奥上下两张嘴都被塞得满满当当，不管他尝试着躲向哪一边，他都不过是将自己更深地推向另一边罢了。尼奥感觉到第三个男人抚摸过他的身体——他不太确定，他看不到这一切，他只是感觉到有一双手揉捏过他脆弱的喉结，在他的肋骨处停顿了一阵，仿佛在用指尖欣赏他的肉体一般，以一种疼痛却又不足以破坏他骨骼的力度摁压着。程序不得不承认，人类所选出的救世主是如此美丽、圣洁而又脆弱。他们的手指抚过尼奥分明的肋骨，每一次触碰都足以让他单薄的身体微微颤抖，轻轻施力便可以在他白皙的皮肤上留下泛红的指痕，用力操弄他的口腔或肠道便足以引起他的呜咽和喘息。被人类的低端欲望所玷污、所折磨到呻吟啜泣的救世主，这是连程序都足以理解的美。

男人的指尖最终停留在了尼奥的腹部，那个阴茎深深操进去、反复碾磨顶弄的地方。只是很显然尼奥并没有因为这样的轮奸而得到任何快感，他形状姣好的性器低垂着，颜色浅淡的顶端仅仅是因为操弄而可怜兮兮地溢出了些许透明的液体。尼奥可以感觉到那个人随着他体内巨物不断抽插律动的频率，在他的腹部磨人地来回摁压了几下，随后便把什么湿润而又黏稠的物体放在了他的身上。

那感觉——那感觉很奇怪，尼奥无法形容，更不知道此刻被放在自己身上的东西究竟是什么。某种冰凉狭长的生物在他的皮肤上爬行，像是有自主意识一般用腹部的吸盘轻轻舔吮着他敏感的乳尖。尼奥被吸得整个都控制不住地微微颤抖了起来，在他胸前的那个触手般滑溜溜的小家伙最开始还是冰凉的，但是很快它便被尼奥的体温所温暖，变得濡湿而又黏稠起来了。那个小东西用自己腹部的吸盘包裹着尼奥泛红挺立的乳尖，以一种舒适的力道磨人地下下收缩吸盘向上吮吸，就像是在讨奶的婴儿一般蹂躏着尼奥敏感柔软的乳首，把那个原先粉嫩小巧的乳尖吸得胀大泛红了不少。

尼奥纤细的腰部因为胸前传来的酥麻感而拱起，原本低垂的阴茎也随之反应良好地溢出了更多液体。救世主有些绝望地呜咽着，因为很快他便感觉到另一个同样的小东西被放到了他稍稍抬头的阴茎上，而那个小家伙柔软的吸盘，此刻正有意识地包裹吮吸着他的阴茎头部。

不过很快，尼奥便没什么多余的精力去关注自己的阴茎了。深埋在他口腔内部的男人突然用力地开始挺腰律动起来，每一次都浅浅地抽出在极尽所能地操入他的喉咙深处。如此暴风骤雨般的顶撞让尼奥完全无法控制自己想要呕吐的本能，他的喉管本能地收缩挤压着男人阴茎的头部，更多来不及吞咽的唾液从他被操得泛红的嘴角流了下来，混杂着眼泪和鼻水把他干净漂亮的脸蛋弄得糟糕而又可怜。随着最后几下深入喉管的沉重操弄，原本站在尼奥面前的男人快速把自己的阴茎从他的口中抽了出来，将自己腥膻气味浓重的精液全部射到了救世主那张漂亮的脸蛋上。

大量黏稠的精液顺着尼奥的下巴和侧脸滑下，有的甚至粘在了他柔软的黑发和纤长的睫毛上。尼奥控制不住地喘息呜咽着，享受着得来不易的顺畅呼吸。他的喉咙被巨大的阴茎操得火辣辣的生疼，脸也被泪水、精液和唾液弄得一塌糊涂，可是他——他看起来该死的脆弱漂亮极了。原本占有使用着尼奥口腔的男人将自己发泄过后半硬的阴茎收回西裤内，扯着尼奥柔软的黑发将他托了起来，让尼奥从仰躺的姿势变为了半坐在桌上。这时我们的救世主才终于看清了刚刚被放在自己身上的究竟是什么东西，两条蠕虫一般柔软狭长的小家伙，在他的下身与胸口蠕动着，用自己腹部的吸盘一下下地吮吸着尼奥的乳尖和阴茎头部。

尼奥对此感到一种极大的厌恶与恐惧，他本能般抗拒地挣扎反抗，却还是逃不出身后那个男人的束缚。在他身后的男人将他抱在怀中，胸口紧贴着他的背部。男人的双臂他的腋下穿出、手指绕到他的胸前，轻轻挥手赶走那个原本在他胸口舔吮的小东西，换用自己的手指挤压碾磨尼奥的乳尖，将那两个早就被吸盘吮得柔软涨红的可怜小东西挤压揉捏，又向外拉扯变形。尼奥因为乳尖被肆意玩弄而本能地绷紧身子，肠道突如其来的缩紧让原本楔在他体内的巨物也倍感舒适。可怜的救世主眼睁睁地看着原本吸在他胸前的蠕虫向下滑到了他平坦的腹部，那个小东西在他的肚脐处钻挖了一会之后，竟然顺势直接进入了他的体内。

某种令人不适的作呕感从尼奥心中升起，虽然从体外来看他的身体并没有因此而产生任何变化，可是尼奥却仍感觉有什么东西在他的腹腔中蠕动。实际上也的确是这样，那个蠕虫一般的监视器顺着尼奥的肠道向下游走，自内部刺激着尼奥的精囊和膀胱。随着下身的抽插顶撞，以及来自腹部的挤压，很快便有精液从尼奥半软的阴茎中可怜兮兮地淌了出来。稀薄的精液之后是止也止不住的尿液，可怜的救世主像是个婴儿一样不受控制地失禁排尿，大量淡色的尿液稀稀拉拉地顺着桌边流了下来。

这一切都被那三个穿着黑色西装的男人看在眼中，尼奥羞耻却又用不上力气，他甜蜜柔软的后穴因为高潮和失禁之后的快感而不能控制地收缩吮吸着，软乎乎湿漉漉地包裹着深深楔在他体内的阴茎。源自内部与外部的双重刺激，让尼奥控制不住地颤抖了起来，柔软酥麻的快感像是海浪一般顺着他的大腿内侧向四肢百骸扩散。尼奥有些脱力地靠着身后那个男人，他的腰部紧绷、漂亮的焦糖色双眼因为这样无法控制的快感而微微上翻。释放的快感很快又顺着脊椎冲上了尼奥的大脑，连续不断的强制高潮让他被折磨得几乎快要失去意识。

于是在不知道第几次的强制射精之后，随着数十下沉重而又缓慢的冲撞，尼奥感觉那个深楔在自己体内的男人也终于释放了出来，大量黏稠的精液随之灌入了尼奥的腹中，连续不断的强制高潮与过度使用让他整个人都感到意识模糊，恍若漂浮于云端。

尼奥艰难地尝试着挪动自己的身体，却感觉他的四肢实在是太过沉重以至于无法做到。人类的救世主有些脱力地垂头喘息着，无意识地依靠着自己身后的男人，泪水和精液弄脏了他原本干净漂亮的脸蛋，让他看起来该死的脆弱而又美丽——他简直就像是绝对理智的虚构世界里唯一矛盾却又合理的存在，是程序中致命却又无法抹杀的漏洞。

尼奥意识模糊地呜咽着，他原本紧致的后穴也被操得泛红，有些合不拢地微微张开了一个诱人的小孔。白色的精液随着那根深埋在他体内的巨物的抽出，而控制不住地从那个柔软磨人的蜜穴中淌了出来。尼奥无法动弹，可是他却感觉到身后的男人贴近了他的耳框，他可以听到那三个穿着黑色西装的男人在交流——交流如何处置他。

「这样还不够。」

他们说着，站在尼奥身前男人暗示性地摁了摁他的下腹。在他的胯部中央圈画揉弄着，似乎在盘算如何更好地割开这里，然后再放一个温暖的子宫进去。

「或许我们应该让他受孕，在他体内放上属于我们的卵。」

尼奥抗拒着，因为男人们的对话而感到极大的恐惧。他知道这些人肯定不是在开玩笑，他们绝对做得出这样的事情。人类的救世主抬起头，可怜兮兮地动了动嘴唇，拼命地试图发出声音拒绝，但是喉咙中却只溢了几句不成调的柔软哽咽。站在他身侧的男人随之用力钳住了尼奥的脖颈，似乎是在警告他不要再插嘴他们的讨论。

「他不会坏掉，他还能用。」

穿着黑色西装的男人不顾尼奥的反抗，说着将手伸入了尼奥微微开阖着的柔软穴口。他有些残忍地分开指尖搅动着，粗暴地将尼奥体内含住的更多精液引了出来。

「他还能用——」

END


End file.
